fdtcdarkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
FDTC Dark Heresy Wiki
Welcome to the FDTC Dark Heresy Wiki This is the wiki for our Dark Heresy group. Dark Heresy The history of Warhammer 40,000 is the history of our galaxy, the Milky Way, and this is the history that your characters know. Over 20 millenia ago, mankind foolishly worshiped science, reason and technology. It was a dark and unenlightened time, but for all it's failings, it brought about two great innovations: first, the Warp Drive and the Gellar Field allowed the ships of man to safely travel into the chaotic Warp as a means of interstellar travel; second, the navigator gene was discovered and the mutant navigators were created to steer man's ships unerringly through the chaos of the warp. With the immaterium tamed, mankind spread across the stars. At the end of the dark age of technology, large numbers of psykers began to appear, many inadvertently heralding demonic incursions. One the heels of this development, the Warp itself erupted in frenzied storms barring all interstellar travel for thousands of years. The worlds of man lost touch with each other, with countless planets becoming completely lost, falling into anarchy or worse. Holy Terra itself devolved into a barbarian civilization of warlords, but at the end of this age of strife, the mightiest warlord rose above them all. The Emperor, the most powerful psyker who had ever lived and who ever will. Backed by mighty warriors, genetically enhanced and perfectly equipped, the Emperor once again united Terra. In the thirtieth millenium, the warp storms reached a violent roar and suddenly ceased. With the Warp now safe for travel, the Emperor led forth his armies of Space Marines across the galaxy, reconquering world after world and knitting together the fabric of the Imperium of Man. The Emperor left the reclamation in the hands of his Primarchs, led by Warmaster Horus, and returned to Terra to construct a great work in secret, which we now know to be the Golden Throne. In Millenium 32, Horus succumbed to chaos and became corrupted. He led legions of foul Chaos Space Marines in a wicked assault on Terra itself. On Horus's ship, the Emperor himself clashed mightily with him in single combat, suffering grave wounds before finally obliterating his favorite son. Near death, the Emperor was returned to Terra and sealed in the Golden Throne to sustain him, where he barely lives to this day. Now, in the grim darkness of the 41st millenium, there is only war. The mighty Space Marines and the Imperial Guard battle desperately on every front, holding the forces of Chaos and alien at bay, but this is not that kind of story. No. Within it's borders, the Imperium of Man is beset by demons of the Warp, terrifying aliens who threaten to overrun humanity and wicked heretics, who refuse to acknowledge the light of the God-Emperor of Mankind. This is a story of intrigue and deception, a story of daring deeds and dark heresy. A story of the Inquisition, mankind's best, last defense against the seething corruption roiling below the surface of the Imperium itself. Categories *Player Characters *Sessions *Characters *Locations *Career Paths Latest activity Category:Browse